The availability of third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunications technologies, and Wi-Fi wireless access technologies make it possible to provide wireless data communications. It is generally preferable to use networks for data transmission because Wi-Fi wireless access technologies are typically available at lower cost but with higher throughput than the third generation (3G) and/or fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunications technologies. However, security for Wi-Fi wireless access technologies has drawn intense scrutiny.